Unknown Daughter Of MadEye
by XxXoneXxXlifeXxXtoXxXlaughXxX
Summary: Basically a story of MadEye's daughter who I made up. There is a little romance in later chapter. Friendships. Enemies. Normal Hogwarts Life!
1. Meeting Vera

**Me not own Harry Potter J.K.Rowling does. NOT me. I only own the plot and one or two of my own made up characters. So no complaining! **

**I also changed this chapter to make it better.

* * *

**

Chapter 1—The Daughter

"Vera? Can you get the door?"

"Sure Dad. No prob." _Why is it that I always listen to my dad? I mean I am 16 soon to be 17 in two days. I am supposed to be rebelious. Errr._ While all this ranting was going on in my head I was opening the door at the same time. And as soon as I saw bright pink I knew who was there. "Tonks! Remus! Sirius! I mean Padfoot!" I yelled while hugging all of them. I mean they have been my best friends since I was 11. Well except for Sirius I mean he was in jail so I met him when I was 13, but still!

Oh yeah, by the way I am Vera Moody. Yup the one and only daughter of Mad-Eye Moody. That might be why I always listen to him. Anyway I am as I said 16 about to turn 17. If I went to Hogwarts which I don't I would be in my 7th year, but instead I am home schooled by none other than Remus John Lupin. I swear the man was made to teach. My appearance is fairly normal. I mean I am 5'5" a fairly average height and I am a size 2 so I am not to skinny and am musclar. I mean my dad is Moody duh he gave me full Auror training as soon as I could walk. Now I am permanetly programmed to have constant vigilance. Tonks says she feels my pain. You also might be wondering about any other family I may have. Well I don't have any. My mom and my twin brother were murdered by Death Eaters and may dad only just managed to apparate us out of the house before we were killed too. That is why he is so protective of me. Kind of annoying but I know he loves me.

Anyway I bet you are wondering what Tonks, Remus, and Sirius are doing at out house. Well they are here to move me to Grimmauld PLace for the rest of the summer. Tonks owled me saying there was a surprise in it for me. I hate surprises.

ANway while I was having these inner thoughts Tonks had grabbed my arm and apparated. Talk about a shock. As soon as I recovered and slapped her hard on the arm. "Ow! It wasn't my fault. Sirius told me too!"

"I did not" he yelled.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did--"

"How old are you both?" Remus interupted.

"25," Tonks answered

"39," Sirius said.

At this Tonks gasped. This resulted in Sirius chasing her around the house for fifteen minutes.

I on the other hand was destracted by a large group of red-heads coming out of the kitchen.

"Hello, dear," the woman who looked like the mother of the other said. "You must be Vera. We have been expecting you for a while. I am Molly Weasley. My sons are Ron, Fred, and George. Then there is Ginny and Ron and Harry's friend Hermione Granger. Fred and George are your age while the others are 2 or 3 years younger."

"Nice to meet you."

"Why don't you let Hermione and Ginny show you up to the room you will all share? Hm?" Mrs. Weasley said.

With that I let the two girls lead me up to our room. And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	2. Slytherin Prince and Friendly Twins

Chapter 2:

Vera's POV

"Wake up!" I heard Tonks yell.

"Wake up!" I then heard Hermione yell.

"Leave my alone. I want to sleep," I moaned.

"You missed dinner last night, because you were sleeping and you still want more sleep?" I heard an obviously impatient Ron ask.

"Yes. Now leave," I reached out for a pillow and threw it in the direction their voices were coming from. I heard a moan meaning I had hit my target with out even looking. That's what you get when you are Mad-Eye's daughter.

"How'd you do that? Your eyes were closed…"Ron asked astonished.

"What about Mad-Eye's daughter do you not understand?" I asked.

"Oh…" Ron said.

"Yup," I muttered.

Before anyone could say anything else though something heavy jumped on top of me, while some one else dumped water all over me. I opened my eyes and sitting there on my bed was Fred Weasley while George Weasley was standing right next to me bucket in hand. I got up grabbed some clothes, and went to get shower and change clothes.

----I am bored with this part so I am skipping ahead a bit. You don't miss anything. Except for Harry arriving.---

"Vera?" You heard your dad ask coming in the door.

"Yeah Mad-Eye?" I asked. Not most kids can address their parents like that but I can.

"You will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"What?! Are you serious!? This is so awesome! Thanks so much daddy." I ran over to hug him. I then released him and began jumping up and down.

---When getting on the train---

"Vera, if you need anything just owl us," Tonks told me for the millionth time.

"Don't do anything stupid," Remus added.

"Or at least don't get caught," Sirius said laughing. It earned him a slap on the back of the head from Tonks and Remus. I burst out laughing.

"Man will I miss you guys," I said as I hugged them all. The trains whistle blew so I hurriedly hopped on trunk and all. Then, I went to look for a compartment.

Soon I found one near the end of the train that was totally empty. I went in put my truck up and pulled a book out of my bag. Boy won't Remus be proud, I thought. I chuckled at this thought. Suddenly a blonde haired boy stepped into the compartment.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all," I grinned. He was rather cute.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Vera Moody."

"You don't have any relation to Mad-Eye Moody do you?" he asked sounding scared.

"Yes, he's my dad."

"Oh…" he said trailing off.

"Don't worry I am nothing like him. I spent more time with Tonks and Remus growing up. They are my best friends," I told him sensing his worry. I had learned when I was younger that it was best if I didn't mention that I hung around with the escaped "murder" Sirius Black.

"Oh," he replied sounding much happier. We ended up talking for over half of the trip. Soon it was time to get of robes on. I went to change while Draco just stayed there. When I got back though Draco and his things were missing. Oh well, I thought. Once we got to Hogwarts and we entered the castle I ventured off away from the other students towards Dumbledore's office. My dad had arranged it were I could be privately sorted.

I soon got there and was sorted into………………………

GRYFFINDOR!!! Shocker there am I correct?

I quickly joined the feast sitting down next to Fred and George. "Hey you guys," I said sounding happy.

I looked around me taking in my surroundings once more. This time I noticed Draco sitting at the Slytherin table glaring at me. Hmm… First impressions are normally right. Oh well I can be wrong for once.


	3. Sirius In Snuffles Form

Chapter 3-Sirius in Snuffles Form

I seem to recall I left off where she was looking for Malfoy and saw him glaring. By the way Vera is still sitting by the twins.

---VERA's POV---

I turned to the twins and told them that I was going to go to sleep because I was tired after yet another long day. The said goodnight and I walked off towards where Dumbledore told me the common room was. He had also told me that I would have my own private room as requested by my father. He insisted that it was because a lot of people held a grudge against Mad-Eye and they might come after me. Yeah right. I soon reached the portrait spoke the password and went into a door on the right, which had a sign saying that it was my room. Inside I found two four-poster beds and two wardrobes. _Weird I thought they said I would have my own room. If so why did they put two of everything_, I thought. Instead of changing into my PJs I just simply hopped in bed and fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey Vera," I heard a deep, excited, familiar voice say above me.

I jumped out of bed yelling, "Sirius!" While also running to hug him. "Wait, why are you not Snuffles right now? What if some one comes in here? Why _are_ you here? Not that I mind it is great to see you!" I said hugging him again. I soon released him and stood back while he began to answer my questions.

"I am here because Mad-Eye and Dumbledore wanted me to guard you. No one can come in here except for us two unless you or I invite them there is a charm on the door placed by Dumbledore himself so don't worry. And it is good to see you to V."

"Awesome," I said before I yawned really big. "What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"One in the morning," he said a-matter-of-factly.

"What?! Are you insane? I am going back to bed. See you at breakfast time," I said while laying back in bed while Sirius walked over towards the other bed. _So that's what the other stuff is for_. And that was my last thought before falling back to sleep.

"Wake up! For the billionth time wake up!" Sirius was yelling.

"Is it a decent hour yet?" I asked stubbornly.

"Yes it is 7 now," he said trying to sound smart.

"Good Snuffles," I said while getting up and patting him on the head. I grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom which Sirius and I had to unfortunately share. I locked the door behind me and took a quick showered followed by getting dressed. I did my hair quickly and put it up in a messy bun. I walked out of the room to see Sirius jumping on the bed like a five year old. "Will you stop that?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's go," he said turning into a big black dog. I opened the door and together Snuffles and I walked to breakfast. We got there and I sat at the closet spot to the door. I heard Snuffles bark quietly. I looked over to see him gesturing in a "watch this" sort of way. Before I knew what he was going to do he walked over to Ron, hopped up on the bench, and stole Ron's bacon. I laughed as Ron turned around and scrame "Snuffles! What the bloody hell are you doing here and why are you stealing my bacon?" Sirius in dog form nodded in my direction. Ron looked over towards me and I mouthed "my guard". He mouthed "Oh" back at me. He knew how protective Mad-Eye was. Snuffles walked back over towards me and sat down happily munching on the stolen bacon, while Ron to Hermione and Harry what happened. They looked surprised, but Hermione also looked out raged. Figures.

After breakfast Snuffles and I walked to DADA, which was my first class of the day. Umbridge wasn't to happy about me having a "dog" in class but said there were no rules against it so he could stay. Next we had free-period which I decided to go back to our room so Sirius and I could talk which we hadn't in ages except for a few pranks on Remus and Hermione here and there. WE entered the room and as soon as the door was closed Sirius morphed back into himself. "Finally!" he scrame.

"That was only two hours. It can't be that bad?" I told him.

"But it was!" He replied smartly.

"Whatever. So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Five Questions!" He said now really hyper.

"Okay. Ask away." I told him.

"What do you want to do when you are older? Job wise." He asked.

"An Auror duh! Next question."

"Favorite Color?"

"Hm….I would have to say Navy blue or red."

"Nice. Good colors though. How about your favorite place to visit?"

"Italy when my dad took me there a year ago it was amazing."

"Never been there. I have always wanted to though. What is your favorite subject to learn?"

"Um…DADA because it is my best subject. After that is Transfiguration though."

"Cool. Favorite Quidditch team?"

"Puddlemere United. They are really good."

"Indeed they are. Well that's five questions. Time to get you to Potions. WE don't want to aggravate Snape now do we?" He asked sarcastically making me laugh.

He transformed back into Padfoot and we began or descent into the dungeons. The rest of the day was well spent goofing off and teasing. They only thing interesting was when Sirius started barking loudly in the middle of Snape's lecture and Binn's droning. Everyone was laughing except the Professors. Near the end of the day my stomach hurt from laughing so much. AT dinner I took and extra plate a filled it with al of Sirius's favorites for him to eat once we returned to our room. I then began eating my own food and soon I was stuffed. I snuck the food into the common room and into our room without getting punished, although Dumbledore did wink at me knowingly like he always does when he knows something. I gave the plate of food to a now human Sirius as I went to get ready for bed. I walked back into the room once I was ready and hopped into bed. "G'night," I mumbled before falling asleep again for the second time that day.


	4. Vera and Her Cool Black Dog

The next morning I only woke up because Sirius had the illegal radio on full blast and was singing along to the loudest Weird Sisters song ever made. I opened my eyes a crack to see him also jumping on his bed like a five year old. He must've seen me open my eyes because then he came over and began jumping on _my_ bed. "You hang around Tonks way to much, Siri," I told him while looking for my clothes.

"Your point?" He asked still jumping.

"I don't have one, I was just stating a fact," I said in a know-it-all way.

I finally found my clothes and went to take a shower. It was a quick one but still. I got out, got dressed and then left my hair out to dry. I didn't feel like doing anything to it. I walked out just in time to see Sirius take a jump and land the wrong way resulting in him falling on the ground and off the bed. It was so funny and no matter how hard I tried to contain my laughter, I ended up on the floor laughing.

"It wasn't that funny," he grumbled helping me up from the ground after picking himself up.

"From your point of view…probably not. On the other hand in mine it is down right hilarious."

He changed into Snuffles obviously not wanting to continue the conversation so I opened the door and we both head out. WE reached the great hall just in time to get some food and then we headed off to my first class…DADA. Umbridge decided it would be "more proper" if we had assigned seating so she ended up putting me in sodding first row! Sirius could tell I was upset and dogs being oh so loyal to their owners began barking as loudly as he could. Hermione, Ron, and Harry who were sitting behind me began laughing knowing it was Sirius. After that it wasn't long before the twins

Decided they were in 5th year DADA and 7th do deal!

Clued in to what was happening and began laughing to. Sooner or later everyone (whether they knew Sirius or not) was cracking up. Umbridge was furious. But she didn't have the right to give us detention for no reason. I mean laughing and barking wasn't a crime. That's what everyone else was talking about. Vera and her cool black dog. I knew that once Sirius was back in human form she would never ever hear the end of it. She was right. At the end of the night she gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek, said "Goodnight," and went to bed.

In the middle of the night I heard a pecking noise coming from the window. I got up to see Mad-Eye's owl at the window. I opened it up and read what was written on it,

"Dear Vera,

I am truly sorry I sent some one to guard you but you needed guarding. Plus I thought you and Sirius were friends so it would be just like hanging around with some one. Be careful please. Well I have got to go.

Constant Vigilance,

Mad-Eye."

I grumbled and went back to bed not caring at all what my dad said.

This chapter was kinda pointless. I just wanted to show something about the Father/Daughter relationship and the Sirius/Vera relationship too.


	5. Skipping

**Okay sorry it took so long. My friend who you know as Gilwen3 but I know as Padfoot has given me the brilliant idea for this chapter!!!!! THANKS PADFOOT!!!

* * *

**SIRIUS POV

Does she know I am still awake? Bet she doesn't I mean she is snoring a little, which implies she is in fact asleep. To bad I can't sleep too. I should probably try to get some work done instead of just laying here. Oh wait I don't have any work. Something about this school keeps me thinking I still have homework. God I am what 33 and I still think I have homework! I bet it is all this being around people that have homework.

No more thoughts of homework!!! Wow. I just noticed how innocent and beautiful and gentle Vera looks when she is asleep. I mean she always looks like this but still. Now I can stare for more the five seconds with out getting caught by either Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, or Mad-Eye. Scary thought. What would Mad-Eye do if he knew I was practically in love with his daughter? Bet he wouldn't be too happy. Unlike Tonks who has already caught me and approves 150. Yay for Tonks!

I think Fred and George have a crush on her too. Must get rid of competition, but for now I will just daydream about how amazing Vera is. So very, very amazing. Almost as amazing as the Sun, stars, and the moon put together. No way more amazing and so much smarter and prettier and perfect and indescribable. But didn't I just describe her a lot.

I love the way her silky brown hair falls gently to her shoulder and how her already electric green eyes seem to get brighter when she laughs. Then her laugh itself is like the sound of a perfect choir or orchestra and the smile that comes with it is as bright as the Sun. I have turned into a sappy, hopeless fool. There is no way anyone as young and perfect as her could like me, and until she does I will flirt hopelessly I would if I was 17 again and if James was there to encourage me while he himself went after Lils.

Man do I miss him. In fact right now I swear on his grave that I will make him proud and earn Vera's love. I swear it on my life too! My god I have my melodramatics back. Man did I miss them. They helped me flirt so many times. I silently thanked James for giving them back because he took them with him when he was killed.

I mean I still have Moony but no one can ever replace Prongs. Okay so from no one I will embrace younger Sirius and will be the flirty guy I used to be! And with those thoughts I finally got to sleep.

"Siri wakey wakey." Someone familiar whispered into my ear.

"Do I have to?" I whispered back because I was only half awake.

"If you want to come to breakfast yeah. There is only thirty minutes left." The voice of who I now reconized as Vera's whispered back yet again. Let the flirting begin.

"Can you bring me up some toast, hun? I swear I will be ready by the time you get back." I said with a smirk now wide awake and sitting up in bed.

"Sure thing. See ya" She said while giving my a kiss on the cheek. Why? Why can't she give me a kiss on the mouth for once? Oh how I long to kiss her sweet pink rose lips. But she was already closing the door. I instantly ran out of bed and grabbed the esentials along with my best fitting jeans and a dark red sweater Tonks bought me because she said it would help my gray eyes and black hair. Once I had my things I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was all clean I got out and put my clothes on. When I got out Vera was siting there on her bed with a plate of food stuff for me.I walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Good morning, Vera." I said flirtatiously.

"Well aren't you happy Sirius?"

"Yes I am. Aren't you? I mean what is not to be happy about today. It isn't raining and I feel like a free man again."

"I am very happy, but Umbridge has taken over the school. Hense why everyone including me looks more proper than we normally do. Your lucky when you see her you are a dog and not human."

"Don't worry hun, I will bark at the mean lady for you."

"What ever would I do without you Sirius?" she asked.

"Let's not find out," I replied smoothly. I am so glad I have my charm back without it right now I would be a total wreck.

"I agree 100," she giggled. Okay now she is just tormenting me. I mean does she know how much she atracks me just by saying one word.

"Vera did I mention you look absolutley lovely today. Although I must say I prefer normal longe look on you."

"Thank you Sirius," she said while blushing. Score for me. Although she does sound a little skeptical.

"I'm serious you are absolutley beautiful." Instantly I realized my mistake. I used the "S" word.

"I know you are Sirius, silly," she joked.

Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of her tickling her. She was laughing like mad. "Sirius...geroff...please...stop..."

I continuied mercilessly for at least five minutes.

Eventually we were laying side by side on her bed laughing at anything. Also our hands were holding each other without even noticing it. "Hey Vera?" I asked suddenly having a great idea.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna skip classes today?" I asked smirking.

"I think I already am but I would love to. We can stay in here all day so you can stay in human form."

"I was thinking we could go to the place James and I found when we were exploring. Follow me." With that I tranformed into Padfoot with Vera following me I ran till we got to the tapestry. I paced back and forth thinking "I need a place that is romantic and only Vera and I can get into." Suddenly out of no where the familiar door appeared. Vera opened it and as soon the door was closed after us I turned back into me.

"What is this place?"


	6. Truth or Dare

SIRIUS POV 

"This, love, is the Room of Requirement," I told her while smirking.

"Can anyone else get in?"

"Not if we don't want them to."

"Perfect. How 'bout we play a game?"

With that we both sat down of the fluffy looking deep red couch. We were practically on top of each other but we didn't care. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"What if I don't have a crush on anybody?"

"You are avoiding it so I am setting a new rule. Anyone who doesn't tell the truth or doesn't do his or her dare has to climb the Womping Willow without using any magic."

"Fine! Then I will say I have an insy teensy practically microscopic crush on George. Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go up to Umbridge in dog form and lick her across the face at dinner."

"Fine no prob. Truth or Dare?"

"I will choose Dare this time."

"I dare you to," a smirk came across my face as I thought of the perfect dare, "skinny dip in the black lake while I watch."


	7. Skinny Dipping

Sirius stood in human form beneath the night sky, a smug smirk plastered on his face  
Vera gave him a scalding look that burned his heart, but his expression remaind indifferent  
She sighed and walked to the waters edge, biting her lip nervously and turning away from Sirius  
Not believing she was actually going to do this, Vera took a deep breath and closed her eyes

She let her Hogwarts cloak fall to the ground, and pulled the vest over her head before moving her fingers to the buttons on her blouse  
She peeled the thin layer of cloth off of her body, letting it fall to the ground

As she reached back to unclasp her green bra she wished silently for the first time to have longer hair

Sirius gasped when he saw Vera's pale form, her smooth skin that turned silver in the moonlight  
Goosebumps rippled across her body and she shivered in the cool fall air  
Bending slightly, she unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground in a pool around her ankles  
thank you  
She returned her fingers to her waist and pulled the hose down her legs in reluctance  
A part of her was grateful that her legs were shaved and smooth. She frowned at the thought, stepping out of her shoes and hose  
Vera screwed her eyes shut tighter as she let her underwear fall to the ground at her feet.  
Sirius gave a wolf-whistle, drinking in the sight of her naked form  
Vera turned slightly to glare at him, but thought better of it  
She didn't really want him to see more of her body than was necessary. She jumped into the water, crying, "cannonball!"  
The spray hit Sirius soaking him to the bone  
He groaned and tried to wipe some off the water off of his shirt that now clung to his chest tightly  
Vera resurfaced, smirking when she saw the soaked Sirius  
"So, it's true that dogs don't like baths." She grinned and dived back under the water before he could reply. Sirius gaped at her, before snapping his jaw back into place.

He could locate her through the glassy water, the ripples in the lake blurring any details  
Resurfacing for breath she began to swim back to shore, her lips tinted blue. The water was freezing, having long lost the little warmth of day. She stayed in the water as long as she could, before sprinting forward, water drops clinging to her nude body. Sirius' breath was becoming ragged at the site of Vera as she dressed hurriedly. Lastly pulling on her shoes, she straightened up and glared at him, still shivering from the cold.

"You're sleeping outside tonight." She said, walking forward her eyes narrowed in angry slits. He stood in front of her unmoving. She glared at him, looking dangerous. For the first time Sirius could see how much resemblance she bore towards her father. "Get out of my way Black." She hissed.

"So, it's Black now is it?" He smirked cocking his head.

"I said move"

"Make...me..." Sirius replied pompously

Perhaps it was the sheer unexpectedness of her actions or maybe her father's constant training, but when Vera shoved him, Sirius fell back, landing on the ground with a loud thud. She brushed past him, angry tears threatening to pour from her eyes. He had embarrassed her, mistreated her, and taken advantage of her. She hated him, she hated him with a burning passion that would take more than the icy water of the black lake to quell.

All credit for this chapter goes to my friend Padfoot or as you know her Gilwen3! 


	8. LOVE

The Next Day In Sirius's Pov 

There is absolutely no way she would ever forgive me. I thought as I paced around the RoR in dog form of course. There was a DA meeting going on and since I had nothing better to do Harry let me go. Turns out it is not much fun. I kept on with my pacing thinking of a way to get Vera to forgive me. It was practically impossible. There is absolutely nothing I can do. I am just to damn immature is what's wrong. I just can't grow up and act rationally for once in my life. Or think before I speak. I just say the first thing that pops in my head. Stupid Sirius.

I have never had this much trouble dealing with girls before, but then again Vera wasn't just any other girl at all. Not even close. She is one of the only girls I have actually cared about not just a normal fling. She is Vera one of the best people I have ever known and I lost her. Not the kind of lost that came when Prongs and Lills died but a more alive sort of lost. Like she is there but I can't find her. There is no way she will forgive me. That's when the DA meeting ended. Harry waited to talk to me and as soon as everyone one was gone I transformed. He started ranting on and on about someone called Cho. By the sounds of it she was a girl that he used to like but doesn't anymore. Why would I care?

I then got a genius idea that I had been waiting for. "Harry can I borrow your firebolt?" I asked.

"Sure let me go get it." He ran to get it while I waited here. I would have to go by nightfall so I wouldn't be seen. Absolutely genius.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT Vera's Pov 

I laid in bed feely miserable. That stupid swim had given me the worst cold imaginable and I was bed ridden according to a suspicious Madam Pomfrey the oh so stupid nurse. I was perfectly fine of walking around the school. At least I am allowed to avoid Black now. I expected dinner was just ending as I heard students pouring back into the common room. That when I heard soft singing coming from near the window. I was a little creeped out but made my way over anyway. As I grew closer I could hear the song more closely.

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore_

I looked out the window to see Sirius sitting there on a broom singing. All I could think is oh my god. I didn't know Sirius was this romantic. What the heck am I thinking? I am supposed to be mad at him!

_  
And love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

Okay screw being mad. I Vera Moody have now forgiven Sirius. That is unless he does something stupid again. Nevermind her always does stupid stuff. That is what makes him Sirius. If he didn't he wouldn't be Sirius. 

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore

And love is all that I can give to you  
Love, love, love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
'Cause love was made for me and you  
I said love was made for me and you  
You know that love was made for me and you 

As soon as he finished I opened the window and let him in. He hopped onto the floor. "Does this mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes, it does." I said looking up from my feet and towards him.

"You know I meant what I sung." He told me, and he was actually blushing. Sirius Orion Black was blushing.

"You do?"

"Yes I do," he told me gaining a little confidence. "I love you Vera."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth I ran over to him and clung on to him. I had no intention of letting go anytime soon. "I love you too."

* * *

Song by Michael Buble.


End file.
